<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Following by scalphunter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623491">The Following</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalphunter/pseuds/scalphunter'>scalphunter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:48:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalphunter/pseuds/scalphunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Former Cipher Agent Huxley now Alliance Leader, and the man he was drawn to, Theron Shan, who he throught had betrayed him that actually helped him save the Galaxy. </p><p>He wants Theron.</p><p>The voice in his head, which sounds like a pretentious Lana, whispers for him to accept what’s done, and move past it, carve a future where he can with the people who are still standing with him.</p><p>‘Kiss me, before I hit you’ he snaps, viciously, and Theron obliges.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine/Theron Shan, Male Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine/Theron Shan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Huxley isn’t particularly superstitious, nor does he revel in gratuitous Bantha crap about destiny (even after all he went through with the Eternal Throne), however he knows how good of a spy he is. An Agent at heart, the Imperial’s best of the best, as well as being the secured leader of the New Alliance; so, he is well aware of Theron tracking him through the Wilds even when he specifically told the man - and Lana for that matter – to leave him be.</p><p>He suspects Jorgan or even Torian – they are surprising snitches. He wan-ders, finds the rockface where Satele Shan showed him visions, the slippery black rock cluster is inviting so he sits. He removes his blaster, setting it beside him, hand resting on the trigger carefully. The air smells of the Plom bloom flowers and water. Vette used to like them. He hadn’t known her long, the clever Twi’lek, lost her life because he couldn’t get to her in time. He had confronted the advancement on Torian and his blaster bolts cut through droids and Knights, splintering bodies; he was too late to get to Vette. Vaylin had snapped her neck when she was in Huxley’s arms and he could do nothing about it apart from take revenge. Irrevocable fear moulded into his desperation to stop Vaylin.</p><p>The fear that it wouldn’t be enough, that he wouldn’t be. After all of his dedication, he would lose.</p><p>‘You know, it’s not smart to sneak up on the Empire’s Finest’ he says and waits for the low huff of laughter Theron gives out.</p><p>That is something he had said to Theron years ago, back on Rishi, back before things got significantly more complicated and the man pretending to betray him.</p><p>‘I wouldn’t dare, I knew you knew’ Theron says, smug, and Huxley looks over his shoulder at the man he wished dead not months before. He thinks on what Arcann had told him, on giving Theron a second chance, on choosing with your heart and to think before he made decision he might regret. He had barely registered the force user’s words, pure rage of betrayal thrumming through him, and the slippery note of hope floating away. He had told Senya about Arcann’s intuitive help and she had smiled fondly,<em> ‘I suppose you are like Thexan to him, he wants to rebuild’</em> and Huxley isn’t sure he wants to untangle that too thor-oughly.</p><p>‘You did? Oh, how magnanimous of you not to say anything, lest you hurt my pride’ Huxley smirks as The-ron sits down on the grass, a noticeable distance away. Lana once had once exclaimed at how close they had gotten during their time working together, how they leaned into each other’s space without meaning to, lending a hand easily.</p><p>Since the mess, they haven’t… well they haven’t had time to sort anything out anyway with the galaxy nearly falling to pieces once again. ‘Theron…’ Huxley says, cautious, the name distinctly warm in his mouth however the letters are emptier than they were. Theron looks at him, the late afternoon sun strains on his face, his implants glittering and his jaw stubbled. He looks tired. Older than his years. Hollow.</p><p>‘Yes Commander’ is the passive reply he receives, and all that frustration comes barrelling back, slamming into him and he sneers. ‘I mean – Huxley’ Theron amends, quickly, his tone is apologetic if his words aren’t.</p><p>‘I missed you’ he admits, ‘when you were gone, I hated you so much but I- that’s why I couldn’t quite be-lieve it’ he doesn’t like the waiver in his voice, the weakness. But he should be more honest, more truth-ful, more inspiring now as the leader of the strong Alliance.</p><p>‘I missed you too’ Theron agrees, ‘It was really hard, and I regret it – not because of what we accomplished, but how I got us there. Lana gave me a <em>long</em> lecture about it, she has gotten attached to you, in case you hadn’t noticed. There were moments when something would happen and I would want to look to you and you weren’t there. That sucked’ he makes a face, eyes scrunching up and it’s horrible the way Huxley relaxes just a little.</p><p>‘I think you’re going grey too’ Huxley muses, leaning as if to inspect Theron’s hair and the man ducks away.</p><p>‘Oh no, no way! I mean I wouldn’t be surprised if playing Nanny between Kaliyo and Jorgan is anything to go by,’ and Huxley knows what that is like: training Rancors is an easier task.</p><p>‘Well, you still have your looks don’t worry’ Huxley says and Theron blinks, taken a back, then he smiles this stupidly soft smile.</p><p>‘You think so? My, my, be careful Agent, someone might think you really like me’ Suddenly Huxley remembers being back on Yavin 4, dwelling in the success of a mission, of defeating ‘Revan’, and Theron in his space, breath in his ear, hands finding purchase in his reinforced vest, saying those same words. <em>‘I wouldn’t go quite that far, but you are handsome, Agent Shan’</em> Huxley had said, leaning back on his heels, feeling all the scratches, cuts, and bruises of the day he had gathered thanks to many droids and Revanites.</p><p>‘I wouldn’t go quite that far’ Huxley says, softly, wearily, and Theron hangs his head before pushing him-self to a standing position. He is still wearing that ridiculous jacket, Huxley despises it.</p><p>‘No?’ Theron asks. Huxley wants something for himself for once, wants something simply for his own selfishness, wants something that shouldn’t be good for him.</p><p>He wants Theron.</p><p>The voice in his head, which sounds like a pretentious Lana, whispers for him to accept what’s done, and move past it, carve a future where he can with the people who are still standing with him.</p><p>‘Kiss me, before I hit you’ he snaps, viciously, and Theron obliges.</p><p>It’s harsh, on the edge of too much un-said and too much already accepted, and Huxley bites at his mouth. It has the desired effect as it did back when – well, when he didn’t have a massive Alliance behind him – Theron’s mouth drops open on whimper, already wanting more. ‘You left me’ he hisses.</p><p>‘I know. I know’ Theron tries to placate, and Huxley pushes at him. Theron stumbles away, looking uncertain.</p><p>‘It’s actually quite funny. Arcann was the one to stop me before I went after you. He suggested that I think with my heart. That I don’t rip into you - do what I really should have done back before Manaan!’ Theron seems to be on the page of letting Huxley continue once he has started. He is staying at a safer distance, employing all the tricks the SIS teach on handling volatile people, no doubt.</p><p>‘Huxley –‘ he’s using the hostage negotiating voice. Huxley glares.</p><p>‘Don’t try that shit, Agent Shan.’ He says, still so angry with all of this, Theron visibly deflates, like a kicked Mawrowr cat.</p><p>‘I’m not trying to! I just – I’m not asking for you to forget. I know you well enough that you won’t, but I hoped you would see past it. I needed for them to believe me; I couldn’t risk them seeing that I actually didn’t want to leave the Alliance. I knew you, and Lana, would be fine without me, and would be able to give as good as you would back. You’re both the best of your… fields. I made sure to stay one step ahead of you two, enough to lead you and not tip them off. You did what I counted on’</p><p>‘You took a leaf out of Lana’s book’ Huxley distantly remembers Rishi, Lana orchestrating Theron’s capture and following hostage situation without notifying him at all, knowing that if it was even suggested it was a trap, everything would fall apart. Huxley had agreed with Lana, understanding what had to be done, it was their way, and had defended her actions much to Theron’s irritation. He hadn’t seen to parallel.</p><p>‘Call it, Well Planned Payback’ he says, in that way that has Satele written all over it, however much Theron would hate the comparison to his estranged mother.</p><p>‘I nearly killed you’ Huxley says, voice like gravel. He is so tired. The rage drips out of him, like blood spilling out of a deadly wound, pooling and quiet.</p><p>‘Nearly. I’m a good spy’</p><p>‘I’m better’ Huxley says, reflexive, and Theron shrugs loosely.</p><p>‘I think we’re past that argument’ he comments, and Huxley thinks of how they had led Lana to madness by picking apart each other’s style, weaknesses, and comparing notes. Lana, once realising she wasn’t going to deter either man from one another, left them to it. It had almost been the form of younger lust than anything either really should succumb to at their age, this flirting in the form of petty disputes. They are beyond that.</p><p>‘I think so too’ he agrees, quietly.</p><p>‘I can’t ask that you love me again- ‘</p><p>‘I do’ Huxley interrupts, ‘I do love you’ he clarifies.</p><p>‘Right’ that wasn’t what Theron had expected, as he is floundering, thinking on his feet, which Huxley has come to know is never a good idea for the former SIS Agent. Huxley takes a few calculated steps towards him again, slow enough that Theron doesn’t move or retreat. ‘Should I be concerned at how you and Arcann seemed to be close?’ he asks, and Huxley snorts – smirking his way to a more stable feeling.</p><p>‘We’ve had an affair, while you were gone, it was very passionate. It’ll happen when you chase someone across the galaxy’ he says, mildly enough, cunning enough, that Theron just blinks, and then makes this strange noise at the back of his throat.</p><p>‘You’re kidding. You’re doing that weird thing with – kriffing hells. That wasn’t funny’</p><p>‘You almost fell for it too, did they knock out what is left of your sense?’ he says. ‘No, you are right, I wish I had a holo of your face right then.’ Huxley lets the humour dissipate, ‘He has been a good ally through this, kept his word. Along with Senya’ he notes, anyway, and Theron winces his at his bruised pride.</p><p>‘Lana mentioned something of the trust between you and Senya’ he says, instead, like he has forgotten and is finding his footing again. Huxley realises Theron wouldn’t have been privy to most of his conversa-tions with the former Knight.</p><p>‘As cliched as it sounds, she reminds me of my own Mother. So brave, willing to break the galaxy to save her son – she’s incredibly strong willed. Only my Mother died at the hands of some Hutt War and I wasn’t there to stop it. That’s a long time ago now. She would have liked how her son turned out; I think. Senya had told me that I am like Thexan to Arcann, which is why with us together the Alliance is an unstoppable force’ he says, pointedly to Theron.</p><p>‘Thexan was his <em>brother</em>’ the connection happening as Theron looks a little guilty and humiliated, Huxley scoffs, somewhat amused.</p><p>‘Correct’ he sighs, ‘If only I had known, meeting Lana, and having a drink with you, would lead to this’ he points, determinedly back towards the base, towards the closest thing he has in a family anymore.</p><p>‘If you could go back in time, would you ignore my request?’</p><p>‘On Manaan?’ Huxley asks, warily, time being an almost abstract concept now. Theron nods. ‘And miss out on being partnered with a Republic spy, Mandalorians, some of Republic’s finest soldiers, and enough Force users to make a Moff tremble?’ he asks, pausing for a moment before looking right at him. ‘Not a chance’.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Huxley leans onto the metal bridge, hands curling around the bar. He has his duties, has his image to uphold, which sometimes becomes the hardest thing to do.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Huxley struggles to deal with the emotions he feels with Theron. He still loves him, of course, he still wants to crowd him into a tight corner and touch him and kiss him, he still feels illogically betrayed and hurt at the events of Nathema with Atrius and the Zildrog fiasco. Theron has kept his distance, done his job, kept away from Huxley where he could. Huxley had spent what down-time he had in the company of Torian, Senya and Kaliyo – mostly losing credits or sinking himself into tumbler of whiskey. Lana had told him to <em>‘move on’</em> with a short hand squeeze, and Senya has told him to <em>‘give it time’</em> paired with a gentle hand touch to his back. He listens to them, like always, and the relationship begins to mend. Their dynamic, something that even Arcann noticed, is changing again, settling again.</p><p>Most notably it is during a briefing. Huxley asks Theron’s opinion on the intel, and the man looks a little flustered, tapping on his padd and relaying the information.</p><p>‘I can’t guarantee it’s reliability, Commander, I don’t need you running a possible ghost op’ he says, and Huxley huffs, spying him through the hologram of the weapons base.</p><p>‘I’ve chased people on shodier intel’ he says, lightly, reaching out a line of hope, and Theron’s answering smile is private and weary.</p><p>‘That’s true. I should know better’ he replies softly and Huxley looks away from him, urging Lana to talk. She does, thankfully, and he glances at Senya whose knowing look is all too familiar. Huxley would like to know when he became so blatantly easy to read. He thinks on his time back on Hutta, when he could lie to endless people without a single hitch, or on Alderaan where he could bend entire families to the will of the Empire. He’s a spy for stars sake! He suspects Theron has something to do with it. Blast the man.</p><p>As the meeting adjourns, he goes off towards the hangar bay, towards the open space, Senya follow-ing him.</p><p>‘You know, it’s almost like I have an Angel on my shoulder’ Huxley states, turning around to face her. She smiles like he said something that takes her back a few years, something private.</p><p>‘I am flattered, Commander’ she says, and Huxley leans onto the metal bridge, hands curling around the bar. He has his duties, has his image to uphold, which sometimes becomes the hardest thing to do.</p><p>‘You should be’ he confirms. Senya stands at his side, facing the other way, looking out at the expanse of Odessen.</p><p>‘I think you should allow yourself to do what your heart wants. You know him, you know what he is willing to do’. Senya sounds suspiciously like she is talking of Arcann rather than Theron, yet he can see her point.</p><p>‘I haven’t felt like this since before Imperial Intelligence’ he admits, ‘This disorientating feeling. It’s maddening’ he breathes out in measured breaths, biting in his mouth each time. Senya hums softly at that. He turns his head into the whisper of the breeze that wafts over, the sun increasingly warm.</p><p>‘You are still drawn to him. It is clear to anyone who watches you two together’ she comments kindly.</p><p>‘We used to be quite… explosive’ he says, and then hurries onto explain when Senya’s amused expression threatens, ‘There was this charge between us. Even in the beginning, before the Throne, before all of that, when we were on Rishi. I never imagined I would want another spy so strongly, let alone a Republic one’ he explains and it occurs to him that he hasn’t ever told anyone else that, not even Lana. He remembers something. ‘You should know, he even thoughts Arcann and I had –‘he makes a vague, child-like gesture with his hands, very aware of Senya’s presense‘-While he was gone! If you can be-lieve that, I suppose I could tell people I am the Queen of Nabboo to get more Alliance funding’ he says, mainly to evoke the mildly amused squint she does.</p><p>‘You and Arcann did grow to be quite a formidable pair in his absence.’ she agrees. Huxley looks at her blandly.</p><p>‘I am not sleeping with your son’ he clarifies, and Senya seems substantially mollified, much to his pride.</p><p>‘I did gather that, thank you. I merely meant: what wonders jealousy does to a man’ she says wisely.</p><p>‘But by the Maker he can be stupid’ Huxley bitches annoyedly. Senya very carefully does not say anything to agree or not with him, and he silently thanks her.</p><p>‘I remember seeing him sometimes, during my time in carbonite. Valkorian was in my head for most of it so I couldn’t never be sure how much was me and how much was his visions. I could see him… I could see his smile. And I couldn’t reach him. I would try and he would turn to nothing, and all that power I thought I had was gone in a moment’. Senya eyes him guiltily regretful when he brings up the carbonite. Unlike her son who chooses to mention it as simply another thing in Huxley’s past, Senya still harbours deep cuts of shame. Huxley will not understand why, she didn’t put him in there, her second hand regret on the actions of her son are arguably minor. He appreciates both of her and Arcann’s way of bringing it up and dealing with it, he himself has filed it away, compartmentalised it. It’s fine. Senya sighs deeply.</p><p>‘Have you, perhaps, told him this?’ she asks him and Huxley makes a face.</p><p>‘No’</p><p>‘Perhaps you should’ she comments lightly. She turns to see Arcann looming halfway down the bridge, looking uncomfortable. For a former Prince and Emperor, he sure doesn’t like taking up space. Ironic, Huxley thinks.</p><p>‘Mother, Lana requests your presence’ his voice carries across and Senya pushes herself away from the bridge.</p><p>‘I will go and see what your second in command wants, wouldn’t want to keep her waiting’ she says, conspiratorial and sure, then walking away. Her and Arcann shares a low conversation that Huxley is not privy to and doesn’t wish to be. He is happy that their bond is stumbling through an attempt at a reparation, that Senya got her son back, one that needs her now more than ever. Huxley understands that feeling.</p><p>Arcann doesn’t leave with Senya, instead he slowly wanders over with carefully measured steps. ‘I am wondering if you wish to spar. You might find it helps’ he suggests and Huxley stares at him dubi-ously.</p><p>‘The last time I fought you I ended up nearly dying’ he says, blithely, not precisely saying no.</p><p>‘Nearly being the appropriate word’ he says.</p><p>‘You’re funny’ Huxley smirks, ‘Who would have thought’ he says, open, cracked and real. ‘I think that is a good idea. What time did you have in mind?’ he asks and Arcann’s grin is so very like Senya’s.</p><p>‘Later this evening, as the sun sets, barring any other priorities of course’.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Later, as it happens, is fine, and Huxley goes outside into the grass and rocks near the south bridge. He knows Senya will come by at some point. He wouldn’t be at all surprised if more members of the Alliance came by to watch the two men who almost ripped apart the galaxy to get at each other in a mur-derous fashion, spar in a friendly manner. Huxley’s dark blue vest hands low and loose, his black pants are the blacks of his battalion armour. It is nice to be out of heavy infantry gear for a change. If he thinks hard enough, can hear Major Jorgan’s irritation. Once they begin their pace is steady, nothing really challenging, mostly just building one another up. He can read Arcann well enough to parry him flawlessly. Senya appears, watching calmly from her spying station, and Huxley as this distinct feeling, which he can’t shake, that there is something familiar about this whole set up. He uses the weighted stick he has as a vaulting pole and leaps over Arcann’s head to land behind him in a less graceful way than he had hoped. He then takes a purposeful swing at Arcann’s lower half. However, the other man saw it coming, their sticks clashing, Huxley’s own slipping out of his grip and landing softly onto the grass. He holds up his hands in surrender, offering an expression of innocence. Arcann steps away from him, allowing him to go and pick it up. Huxley uses this to his advantage and throws it back at him. It clips his left shoulder, and he looks more offended that Huxley would try that than anything else.</p><p>‘Sloppy’ he admonishes, and Huxley watches as he uses his force ability to float the stick back up and over to him with casual wave of his hand. He forgets, sometimes, the kinds of things that Lana, Senya and Arcann can do. Lana would never use the force in such a trivial manner, it makes him grin.</p><p>‘I was aiming for your shoulder, not your head’ he says, easily, and Arcann doesn’t believe him, not in the slightest, and neither does Senya it seems, as there is a sudden contented wave of energy that he suspects it’s her. He steps up to the other rocks to get more even footing for his light frame. He likes Odessen, he thinks that this is somewhere he would want to spend the rest of his days, however short. He must have been thinking particularly loudly as Arcann peers at him – he’s somewhat like a protec-tive bear, when he does that. Like Lana.</p><p>‘You wish to stay on Odessen?’ ‘Well, something tells me Zakuul and Dromund Kaas are out of the question’ he snipes, and Arcann draws away from him. Huxley grits his teeth. That’s what gets for eavesdropping in people’s thoughts.</p><p>‘That isn’t what I was getting at, I simply like it here. Dromund Kaas always felt like the propaganda capital for the Empire’.</p><p>Arcann glances around, ‘It’s full of peace. Possibly one of the few planets left like it’. He’s right, there is something gentle about Odessen, a planet so out of the way and yet so crucial in the grand scheme of it all. ‘You wish to retire alone?’. The leading question is not on the Lana scale of blunt, but it is verging on being on the business end of a warmed-up ion canon.</p><p>‘Are you offering?’ he says, instead, diverting. Arcann smirks, an expression Huxley has only ever seen him do once before.</p><p>‘I certainly am not, I do not wish to feel the direct fire of Agent Shan.’ he responds, only partially serious, and Huxley scowls at him. It only does to make Arcann sigh and squint at him in retaliation. Huxley remembers being terrified of him, of finding that unwavering bravery and stubbornness in him to stop him, Vaylin and Valkorian – all more or less in quick succession of one another, the driving force after his supposed goals were eliminated when Darth Marr was cut down. He remembers the swish of the doors as Lana had insisted him to go forward, that it was his destiny, fending off the Knights alone. He had entered the Throne room as one man - one former Imperial spy - against one of the strongest force users in history. Now he stands before the man who could have killed him, the man who he gave a home and refuge to, whose mother he couldn’t bear to see more saddened. He despises how soft he’s become. How easily he’s been moulded into other people’s needs and values and desires. ‘I did not mean any offence’ Arcann says, gravelly and clunky, and he must have shut up his mental shields on reflex (thank you, Lana, for that trick) and Arcann’s nudge to read him had hit a proverbial wall. Huxley focuses his mind, allows himself to dwell a little while. He has gotten used to it; Lana, Senya, Sana-Rae and Arcann all using forms of their force ability on him. He knows their echoes, their unique force-imprints, which is why he knows that it is Arcann’s curiosity and not Senya’s compassion engulfing him.</p><p>‘I wouldn't mind bearing witness’ he says shortly, twirling the stick in his hand in an open challenge. ‘You know, I could always use your lightsaber instead’ he ask,s and his comrade glares at him, eyes very blue. ‘Okay, no lightsaber, got it’.</p><p>‘Not that you need one to win’ Arcann says, evenly, so Huxley huffs a laugh, disliking where this conversation is going – this slippery cavern of messy desperate depression.</p><p>‘Be careful, I might send you to oversee Kothe and Kaliyo’ he threatens, all word and no real bite un-derneath. Arcann blinks.</p><p>‘I don’t enjoy that mocking at my expense, Commander’ ‘Well tough, you’re my comrade in arms now, get used to it’ he replies fiercely, a small smirk hovering on his face. He holds a hand out to for Arcann to take to step up to his own level on the rockface, not that he couldn’t by himself, it was more of a show of trust and companionship. His smaller hand wraps around Arcann’s forearm and steadies him until he needs it no longer.</p><p>He could lie to himself that he hasn’t grown to care a little too much about the lives of those around him. He could, in fact, hide away and let the once great Cipher Agent take control of the Alliance and rule it as a conqueror not a leader for difference. However, times are due to change, and people will do so with it. Including himself. The Empire is on course for a revolution along with its people, and Huxley is determined to be the on the front lines when it does so.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>